


The Bet

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bets & Wagers, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: “Fifty bucks says Hotch writes you up and sends you to sexual harassment sensitivity training.” she declares as she stares him down.Without looking away from her, Reid takes out his own wallet and flips it open to pull out a fifty dollar before placing it down right next to Prentiss’s own money.“Fifty bucks says Hotch will go out with me.”
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 41
Kudos: 532





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow three fics in one day, yes, i am a god, bow down before me.

It’s one of the less hectic work days at the BAU. There are no cases that require their attention, thus everyone has been sitting at their desks, filing away their paperwork and working on their consult cases. Or at least, they should be. 

Instead, they are inside the breakroom, crowding around one another near the kitchenette. Garcia, JJ, and Rossi have pulled up chairs, while Morgan and Prentiss lean against the wall. Reid himself is settled against the edge of the linoleum countertop. They’re in the middle of one of the most strange conversations to have graced the walls of the breakroom. 

“Oh, there is no way Dr. Spencer Reid could ask out our Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner on a date.” Rossi announces as he stirs in sugar into his coffee. 

“I could do it.” Reid pipes up.

Technically, Reid has done it. Multiple times. Over the course of three years. It’s just that nobody on the team is aware. In fact, they’re still under the impression that both he and Aaron have been single for all this time. It resulted in a few unfortunate cases of surprise blind dates for both Aaron and Reid, courtesy of both JJ and Rossi.

It wasn’t that they had meant to keep their relationship secret. At first it was to figure out things between them without any peering and prodding third parties. Then, it was about FBI rules and regulations. 

Now, it’s just fun sneaking around and hiding it from everyone else. 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by two hands trailing up to his own. Reid looks over to find Garcia leaning towards him with a serious expression on her face. 

“Do you have a death wish?” she asks, somberly. 

All of them let out a laugh as Reid lets his hands drop away from Garcia’s 

“He’s not that mean.” Reid defends. 

He isn’t. Not really. 

Not after you push past the stoic and straight-faced layers to see the Aaron Hotchner who wakes up early on Sundays to make his son star-shaped pancakes, or the Aaron Hotchner who always tugs him into his arms before they fall asleep. 

“Yes, but it’s… it’s Hotch, man.” Morgan responds, “He’d, like, suspend you on the spot.”

Reid lets out a snort. 

“I highly doubt that.” he remarks before taking a sip of his coffee. 

From over the rim of his mug, he watches his friends exchange knowing looks with one another. With a smirk, Prentiss pushes herself off the wall with her boot and pulls out a fifty dollar bill. She slaps it down on the countertop, right beside Reid’s elbow. 

“Fifty bucks says Hotch writes you up and sends you to sexual harassment sensitivity training.” she declares as she stares him down. 

Without looking away from her, Reid takes out his own wallet and flips it open to pull out a fifty dollar before placing it down right next to Prentiss’s own money. 

“Fifty bucks says Hotch will go out with me.”

Right away, the rest of the team pull out their wallets and purses before slapping the money down and making their own bets.

“Twenty-five dollars says Junior G-Man gets the glare and a serious reprimanding.”

“Forty bucks and I say Aaron avoids the kid for the rest of the day.”

“Fifteen. I think Hotch won’t say anything and Spence will get off scot-free.”

“Thirty says Pretty Boy here is going to be doing the grunt work for the next coming weeks after he asks.

It was almost laughable how outrageous their theories were. Not one of them came even close to what would happen. 

Oh, well, all the better for himself, Reid supposes. 

While Prentiss busies herself funneling the cash into an empty mug that was laying about, all of his friends’ heads snap towards the door. 

“Oi, Reid,” Morgan calls out, “Looks like your man is here.”

He twists around to find Aaron making his way inside of the breakroom. 

“Watch this.” Reid says. 

  
  


After setting his mug down on the counter, Reid makes his way over to where Aaron was walking and stops him in his path. His eyes light up at the sight of him and he watches as Aaron’s hand twitches, almost as if he is suppressing the urge to reach out for him. 

“Hey, I need you to pretend to smile and stuff.” Reid says as he places his hand against Aaron’s forearm. 

“Uh, okay.” he replies, while he does what he’s been asked, “Why?”

Without saying anything more, Reid wraps his free arm around the back of Aaron’s neck before pressing his lips against Aaron’s. 

At the first touch, he feels him freeze up beneath him but it doesn’t take long for Aaron to start kissing back, enthusiastically. Fingers tangle up in his hair, while Reid moves his hand on top of Aaron’s chest. 

From behind them, Reid can hear a chorus of gasps, mixed with the occasional squeal. 

Soon, oxygen becomes a pressing issue and both Reid and Aaron have to pull apart, panting. 

“What was that for?” Aaron asks breathlessly.

“I just got us dinner.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for that anon on tumblr and you too can request mediocre content by visiting me at degrassi-fanatic
> 
> okay ciao now


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a part two because evanhart on tumblr asked for one

As Reid slowly disentangles his body from Aaron’s own, he hears several complaints being voiced from behind the two of them. 

“Oh, come on! This is not fair!” he hears Morgan exclaim, “Clearly you two are in a relationship!”

In front of him, Reid watches as Aaron dips his head in embarrassment, the tips of his ears burning bright red. At his expense, he lets out a little laugh while smoothing out the lapels of his suit jacket. Once he’s made sure he looks somewhat presentable, he takes Aaron by the hand and leaves him over to where their outraged group of friends are standing.

“You rigged the damn bet!” Prentiss accuses as she moves the mug full of money away from them, “There’s no way you’re getting this money now.”

“Hey!” Reid says, “I earned this money fair and square.”

“Well,” Garcia starts, “You might be able to get this money if we get some details.”

Right away, there’s an uproar of agreements and affirmations from the team. They all nod around at each other. Soon, Morgan is dragging a lounge chair over to Reid and with one swift shove at his chest, Reid falls into the seat with an ‘umph’.

“Okay...” Aaron mumbles as he eyes the group around them, “I’m going to go back to work.”

Before he can make a break for it, Reid snatches up his hand. He tugs on it until Aaron’s reluctantly hovering behind his chair. 

“Nuh-uh,” Reid says as he twists his head around to look at him, “If I have to do this, so do you.”

For a moment, Aaron looks as though he is about to argue with him. Then, a resigned look washes over his face and it seems that he’s decided that it’s easier to give in to all of their antics and get it over with. 

The team begins to crowd around them. All of them standing with firm expressions and their arms crossed against their chests, while they stare down at the two of them. 

“How long?” Rossi questions. 

“Two years, four months, and 3 weeks, and 6 days.” Reid answers easily. 

“Who else knows?” Morgan pipes up from over Rossi’s shoulder. 

This time it’s Aaron’s turn to answer. 

“Jack. Jessica…” and after some quiet contemplation, “Seaver.”

As expected, the whole team breaks out into a chorus of gasps and what can only be described as sounds of betrayal. They all turn to look at each other with agape mouths and the same amount of hurt in their eyes.

Reid rolls his eyes at their reaction.

_ What a bunch of drama queens. _

“Seaver!” JJ shouts, “Oh, unbelievable!”

“Unforgivable!” Garcia adds with a finger pointed at the two of them. 

“She walked in on us once.” Aaron explains calmly in the face of their outrage, “It wasn’t our choice.”

“Okay, okay,” Rossi says, “Be honest, have you two ever done it in my mansion?”

Aaron’s hand settles on the nape of his neck. Craning his head to be able to look up at him, Reid shares a look with Aaron before turning back to face their friends once more. 

The two of them nod sheepishly.

Reid watches as Rossi brings his thumb and forefinger up to rub at his temples. Then, he’s stepping away from the rest of the team to stride over to the kitchenette. He begins to make himself another cup of coffee. Reaching inside of his suit jacket, Rossi pulls out a small metal flash and pours the contents into his mug. 

“Dave!” Aaron exclaims once he realizes what he’s doing.

“Let me have this, Aaron!”

Before anyone can say or do anything else, Prentiss lets out a shrill shriek in front of them, startling everyone in the room. 

“Oh my God!” she shouts, scrunching up her eyes and shaking her hands at shoulder level, “That time in Arkansas when I was in the room beside Reid’s! That racket in the shower wasn’t from Reid falling, it was from you two doing it!”

“Okay!” Morgan cuts in loudly, “I think we’re done talking here.”

  
  


“I hope you know that you’re all terrible profilers.” Garcia comments as she scans the team, “I mean, me, I’m a technical analyst, but you guys get paid to do this stuff.”

“Can I get my money now?” Reid asks.

At his question, JJ’s eyes light up suspiciously. She picks up the mug full of cash and hands it over to him with a smirk on her face. With caution, Reid accepts the mug. 

“Yeah,” she answers, “You can use it to buy dinner for the whole team tonight.”

Sighing, Reid shuts his eyes and lets his head hang in defeat. Behind him, Aaron strokes the side of his neck soothingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a kudos or a comment if you want, or don't, y'know, you're probably a grown ass person, not my position to tell you what to do. 
> 
> anyways, come find me on tumblr at degrassi-fanatic. 
> 
> i hate writing things, i hate myself, and i will shoot myself in the toe.


End file.
